


A Ring in a Box in a Box in a Box...

by MEOW_I_am_a_cat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEOW_I_am_a_cat/pseuds/MEOW_I_am_a_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas, and Phil’s decided to make it a memorable one. Sure, the silly ‘box in a box in a box’ way of wrapping a present is funny enough to be remembered, but it’s the present that will really seal this Christmas in their memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ring in a Box in a Box in a Box...

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS FRIENDS HAVE SOME FLUFF

Phil woke to Dan shaking him.

“Phil! Ph _iill_! Wake up!”

Phil gently swatted him away and rubbed his eyes.

“What?” he groaned, still a bit asleep. “No Good Morning Kiss?” he teased.

“That’s no time for kisses! It’s _Christmas_!”

Phil laughed at his boyfriend’s excitement. He was always almost like a child when it came to the holiday.

“Alright, alright. I’m up. Grab the camera and get it set up, I need to get something from my room quick,” he instructed.

Dan jumped off the bed and retrieved the camera from its tripod on his desk. He fiddled with the controls as he wandered to the lounge to wait for Phil.

Phil stayed in the bed until he saw Dan disappear from the hallway, then swiftly moved to “his” room, which really just functioned as a guest room and set for videos now, where he had stashed his biggest present for Dan. He wanted the moment to be special, and didn’t want the younger boy snooping through the presents and ruining _this_ surprise.

A large box, neatly wrapped with an oh-so-cheesy bow tied at the top, sat in the closet, buried under a pile of clothes and knick-knacks to insure it would stay hidden.

The size of the box honestly wasn’t necessary. The present itself was small, but the size and shape would surely give it away. Not to mention, Phil just couldn’t resist doing the stereotypically cliché and honestly a bit annoying thing where you put a small box inside a bigger one and so on and so forth. He couldn’t wait to see Dan’s face when he’d open the smallest box.

He picked up the box and carried it out to the lounge to join Dan. Even though this would be the last present opened, he didn’t want to have to retrieve the box later.

“Hey, what’s that?” Dan asked, the camera pointed at Phil.

“Just a present.”

“Can I _open_ it?”

“Not until the very end, baby.” Dan pouted. “It’s special!” promised Phil. “Now give me the camera and choose a present.”

Dan obeyed, reluctant at first, but soon got back into the Christmas spirit and excitement.

As the small pile of presents grew even smaller, the camera was passed between the pair, capturing each other’s reactions. They made sure the opening of their parents’ presents for them was caught on tape; they both knew their mums would kill them if their “professional video blogger” sons didn’t get them a recording of Christmas morning.

When the final present under the tree was unwrapped, Phil took the camera from Dan once more.

“Go ahead,” he gave Dan permission, “Open your special present.”

Dan tore off the paper to reveal a plain cardboard box. He opened the flaps and looked inside. Another box, this time slightly smaller, and wrapped in different paper than the first.

He looked up. “Really, Phil?”

Phil just grinned and giggled.

“Keep going!” he instructed.

Dan rolled his eyes and pulled the new box out, pushing the first away. He repeated the process to find… another box. He sighed. And did it again. And again. And again. And again. The only change in pace came when the next box had writing on it, and Phil told Dan to read it aloud.

“‘Six years ago…’” Another box. “‘…I told you I loved you for the first time.’” Another box. “‘Today…’” Another box. “‘…I want to do it again.” Another box, finally one close to the actual size of the gift.

“Daniel James Howell…” Phil said from behind the camera. He gave a nod to Dan, telling him silently to open the box.

Dan opened it slowly. He thought he knew where this was going, but wasn’t quite sure. His suspicions were confirmed when the small black velvet box was revealed. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat.

“Open it,” Phil whispered.

He did.

A stunning ring sat in the jewelry box. The black plated metal (of course, they had to keep with his monochrome aesthetic) contrasted nicely with the small cluster of nine tiny diamonds positioned in the center of the band, and stood out so beautifully on the pristine white interior of the small box. Dan began to cry tears of joy, his right hand covering his mouth.

“Will you marry me?”

Dan couldn’t quite speak yet, so he just nodded his head furiously.

When he found his voice, he managed to choke out a verbal reply.

“Yes! Yes, yes, a thousand times: _yes_!”

“I love you, Dan.”

“I love you too, Phil.”

The camera was dropped to the floor in favor of holding Dan in Phil’s arms and peppering kisses over the happiness-tear-stained and widely grinning face of his now-fiancé.


End file.
